


Акула

by Vardek



Category: Swimming with Sharks (1994)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бадди Аккерман POV<br/>Таймлайн - вписывается в канон до самого финала, уходит в частичную АУ в пост-каноне</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акула

Крепкие словечки привычно слетали с моего языка, только тогда мне не хотелось оплевать ими все и всех вокруг. Тогда, в ту ночь, в них слышалась паника.  
Обычно мне насрать, и весь этот траханый, ебаный в рот мир может катиться к чертям собачьим, если его что-то не устраивает. В этом дерьмовом бизнесе главное - вовремя закрепить за собой репутацию хладнокровного ублюдка, которого не волнует ничего, кроме работы и тысячи и одного способа смешать с грязью собственного помощника. В моем мире это - своего рода спорт. И я уже давно считаюсь в нем членом жюри.  
Так было и, казалось, будет всегда. Замкнутый круг, разорвать который казалось невозможным.  
Они выстраивались в очередь, готовые перегрызть друг другу глотки хотя бы за малейшую возможность получить эту работу. Дерьмовую, грязную, неблагодарную, отупляющую работу, которая выжимала их без остатка. А когда это случалось, я вышвыривал всех этих мелких рыбешек в большой и страшный мир, в котором им приходилось выживать дальше самим. Нет, конечно же, я делал все, чтобы устроить их на наиболее хлебные позиции, в конце концов, может, я и злобная, эмоционально неустойчивая, садистская и зубастая акула бизнеса, но я акула, которая дорожит своей репутацией.  
Эти остатки с моего стола радостно расхватывали хищники помельче, и в итоге все оставались довольны - в моем ближайшем окружении становилось на одного беспросветно тупого идиота меньше, а голливудские Силы Сущие получали в свою армию безликих костюмов еще одного всегда и на все готового солдатика, пусть не такого уж сообразительного, зато обладающего прекрасными навыками глубокого римминга.  
Конечно же, мне был нужен помощник, но на самом деле в этом гребаном бизнесе мне была нужна небольшая армия из них. Однако брал я всегда только одного и только на год.  
Ха! Наверное, некоторые меняют шлюх реже, чем я - своих помощников. Впрочем, и те, и другие выполняют приблизительно одну функцию - им просто нужно нагнуться пониже, раздвинуть ноги пошире, расслабиться и... нет, разница все же есть - шлюхи хотя бы могут получать удовольствие.  
В моем офисе единственным, кому было позволено получать удовольствие - был я. Через год меня покидали прожженные циники, жестокие в своей уверенности, что если ты не успел наебать этот мир, то значит мир уже готовит свой толстый мощный член, чтобы наебать тебя. И обычно - без смазки. Они уходили - усталые, выжатые, обожженные мной, дерганные от передоза кофеина, с прокуренными легкими и пустыми, холодными глазами. И никогда больше не приходили в норму.  
Гай... он был другим. Только тогда я этого не понял.  
А может и понял, где-то в глубине моей холодной акульей души. В той беспросветной бездне, где все еще сохранились остатки моей человечности.  
Только эта человечность оказалась довольно-таки уебищным мудаком с садистким удовлетворением ломающим свою новую игрушку, насилующим его волю и рассудок, планомерно сводящим парня до привычного уровня бесправной шлюхи, готовой на все ради клиента с толстым кошельком.  
Если подумать, Гай был моим пределом, той самой гранью, за которой кончался Бадди и начинался Зверь. Мне нравилось орать на него, доводить его до состояния оцепеневшего от ужаса зверька, вместе с капельками слюны выплевывать ему в лицо мое любимое слово: "Блядь!". Заставлять его ощущать себя продажной шлюхой, положенной на алтарь стремительного карьерного роста.  
Тогда я еще не понял, что Гай не был одним из тех пустоцветов, что прислуживали мне до него. Не понял, что у него не было непробиваемой брони из желания устроиться повыше и получше, что он не служил себе и своим интересам, как бы глупо и наивно это ни звучало в мире, в котором живу я.  
Это остальным было начхать, с каким конкретно сортом дерьма я их смешивал - ведь это временно, стоило только перетерпеть всего год, один кошмарный год, и все, жизнь удалась, они пойдут дальше. А я, Бадди, садист, ублюдок и вообще абсолютный подонок, останусь туманным фактом из прошлого, который и хочется замести стыдливо под коврик, да не получается, потому что все знают, кто такой Бадди, но что это за новый хрен, распаковывающий свои манатки в директорском офисе - не знает никто.  
Я уже говорил, что все бабы - суки? Еще нет? Так вот: все бабы суки! И что страшнее - они, блядь, очень проницательные суки. У меня порой бывает такое ощущение, что у них какой-то особый нюх на то, как устроить другим пиздец максимально катастрофических размеров без особых последствий для себя. Иначе почему такая прожженная сука, какой была Дон, так намертво присосалась к Гаю буквально с первого дня их знакомства. Или это была судьба? Я ведь тогда не знал, что их первая встреча состоялась гораздо раньше, а если бы знал... Блядь! По большому счету, эту суку нужно было за километр не подпускать к парню, но тогда я еще был слеп, глух и глуп. Блядь, каким же я был идиотом!  
Я измывался над Гаем так, как ни над кем и никогда раньше. Я сделал его жизнь невыносимой. Я сознательно доводил его до срыва, не понимая тогда, что если бы не Дон с ее чисто женскими паскудными манипуляциями, парень, скорее всего, просто бы сломался. И вполне возможно, вместо небольшой расплаты за тупость в виде тонких шрамов на моей морде, которые сошли без следа через месяц-другой, однажды прекрасным калифорнийским солнечным утром мне бы позвонили с просьбой приехать на опознание тела.  
Так что да, Дон была сукой, и туда ей и дорога, но мы оба ей должны.  
Самое ужасное, это то, что вскоре я наконец-то понял кое-что, пусть не такое важное в общем плане вещей, но достаточно шокирующее для меня лично.  
Мне хотелось уничтожить Гая. За то, что тот все еще не сбежал прочь.  
Медленно убивать его, растягивая удовольствие, глядя ему в глаза и проворачивая нож. Снова и снова.  
И мне хотелось спасти его. За то, что он все еще был со мной.  
Быть рыцарем в белых доспехах, мудрым учителем, вбивающим в голову недостаточно смышленого ученика прописные истины.  
В какой-то момент мы оба пошли вразнос. Я метался между двумя своими ипостасями, смеялся вместе с ним в один момент и с искренней, удушающей ненавистью оскорблял его в следующий. А он... Он стал выдыхаться. Безумный ритм, который я задал год назад, наконец-то лишил сил даже такого упертого осла, как он. И мне казалось, что я знаю, почему он начал практически хамить мне в лицо, лгать и ни в грош меня не ставить, стоило повернуться к нему спиной. Я думал, что это обычный синдром света в конце туннеля. Его год рабства подходил к концу, и он, как и многие до него, просто не мог дождаться, чтобы вырваться на свободу. На деле, Гай в своей обычной безмолвной манере буквально умолял меня вышвырнуть его прочь, прежде чем он разрушит себя окончательно.  
Год подходил к концу, а я... я все еще тянул с тем, чтобы найти ему новое место. Мне хотелось удержать его и хотелось отправить его куда-нибудь на другой конец земли; хотелось никогда больше не видеть его лицо и приходилось изыскивать новые и новые предлоги для того, чтобы он зашел в мой кабинет, пусть ненадолго. Когда же я наконец собрался с силами, чтобы избавить его от себя и всего, что его со мной связывало, оказалось слишком поздно.  
И было пугающее дуло пистолета, направленного прямо мне в лицо, были веревки, туго обхватывающие плечи и запястья. Был ослепляюще яркий свет лампы и порезы от бумаги, и тупая, ноющая боль от ударов, и пот, смешивающийся с кровью, и обрезки моих волос.  
И отчаянная ненависть в его глазах.  
Самое странное - я не чувствовал страха. Словно знал, что он может издеваться надо мной, бить, резать и унижать, но никогда меня не убьет.  
Порой я бываю неимоверно туп. Не знаю, дошел бы я до правды своим умом, если бы наш уютный семейный вечер в стиле садо-мазо не посетила Дон. Только когда я увидел, как Гай на нее смотрит, до меня наконец дошла вся абсурдность ситуации. Наверное, я выглядел суицидальным идиотом, заходясь от смеха перед парнем, находящимся на грани истерики и вооруженным заряженным и снятым с предохранителя пистолетом.  
Я видел его каждый чертов день, он готовил мне кофе, следил за моими встречами, отвечал на телефоны, заказывал шлюх и просто безропотно выполнял любые, даже самые взбалмошные поручения, а уж на них у меня была богатая фантазия... Гай прошел через ад, который ему устроил я, и все равно остался. Не ради карьеры - будь Гай любым из прежних моих помощников, он ее считай, что уже давно похерил; не ради любви к Дон - она добилась всего, чего хотела, его больше ничто не держало в моем офисе.  
Но Гай остался.  
Ему не хотелось уходить. Ему было необходимо услышать, как я прошу у него прощения.  
Все остальное - шелуха и нервы.  
Я даже не догадывался, что посреди всего дерьма, в котором он варился целый год, Гай умудрился не потерять себя. Но он был близок к этому. Достаточно было лишь небольшого толчка извне...  
И в короткий момент абсолютной ясности я понял, что так же как он не хочет уходить, я ни за что не хочу его отпускать. Но именно эта частица сохраненной им невинности рано или поздно разрушит все, уничтожит его самого, встанет на нашем пути непреодолимым барьером, а значит...  
А значит мне нужно снова, в последний раз нацепить на себя акулью маску, стать холодным и жестоким ублюдком. Ненависть в глазах Гая? И снова я оказался слепцом. Это было отражение моей собственной ненависти к самому себе, к тому, кем я стал. И тот, в кого я превратился, сыграл свою роль превосходно:  
"Давай, Гай, ты знаешь, у тебя нет выбора. Давай... Ты знаешь, что ты должен сделать, что ты должен решить. Ты это заслужил и ты этого хочешь..."  
Это, наверное, был единственный случай, когда детектор приближающегося капитального пиздеца, установленный в заднице Дон, не сработал. Она до последнего не понимала, чего я добиваюсь от моего мальчика. И почему... но об этом до сих пор знаю только я. Но тогда... это было между мной и Гаем, а ее паскудный визгливый голос выводил меня из себя:  
"Блядь, да ты заткнешься, в конце концов!?"  
А-а-а, ты пытаешься спасти мою жизнь...  
"А я пытаюсь дать ему его жизнь. Слушай, малышка, он не может проложить себе путь наверх через постель с такой же легкостью, с какой это удалось тебе. Ему придется продираться наверх, кусаться, рвать, пинать и работать локтями изо всех сил..."  
И тут я едва не потерял нить своей мысли, потому что...  
Блядь... я сидел в этом гребаном кресле, окровавленный и избитый, с направленным на меня дулом пистолета, и все, на чем мой мозг посчитал нужным сфокусироваться, было короткое видение Гая в моей постели. И я еще смеялся над ним. Тут впору было отбирать у него пистолет, чтобы пойти и застрелиться самому. Однако, тогда было совсем не место и не время даже для короткой мысленной истерики по поводу моей сексуальной ориентации. Это я себе позволил позже...  
Все эти мысли пронеслись в моей голове со скоростью курьерского поезда, но самое главное, чего я добился - Дон наконец-то заткнулась. Ее с нами не было. Был только я, Гай и заряженный пистолет между нами. Глаза в глаза, и твердая уверенность в том, что он меня не убьет.  
А значит...  
"Сделай это! Давай!"  
И Гай выстрелил.  
Я чувствовал себя последним ублюдком. Я наконец-то добился того, к чему шел весь год: сломал его, забрал последние частички невинности, превратил в убийцу.  
Короткое послание: тюрьма или все, о чем ты только мог мечтать. Ты не способен меня убить, но в моих силах тебя уничтожить. Я знал его мечту, и впервые она совпадала с тем, чего хотел я сам. Я хотел привязать его к себе, сделать своим, заявить на него права.  
Гай еще успел развязать меня, прежде чем на него обрушилось осознание того, что он сделал. И мне пришлось орать и трясти его, чтобы пробиться к его заходящемуся безмолвным криком разуму. И разыскивать среди осколков и прочего дерьма его пиджак, чтобы не так были заметны сбитые ссадины на его кулаках. И снова трясти, чтобы влить в него солидную порцию виски и обговорить детали версии произошедшего для полиции.  
Это было тогда и уже давно осталось позади. Сейчас же...  
Гай пошел на повышение, и наши кабинеты теперь находятся друг напротив друга. Я больше не нанимаю помощников на год, вместо этого я нашел себе пожилого отставного военного секретаря с повадками матерого строевого сержанта и абсолютным отсутствием даже зачатков карьеризма. Мне понадобилось три недели, чтобы смириться с тем фактом, что меня привлекает собственный бывший помощник - ныне коллега-директор. И полтора года, чтобы растопить лед, появившийся в глазах Гая в ту кошмарную ночь.  
Помимо этого, вряд ли когда-либо он позволит мне его трахнуть. Однажды я заикнулся об этом, но в ответ услышал только тихое рычание: "Больше никогда". А на следующий день этот ублюдок откровенно веселился, глядя, с какой осторожностью я усаживаюсь в кресло. Но это небольшая цена, которую я согласен платить хоть до конца жизни за то, что я с ним сделал.  
Он снова смеется, и этого должно быть достаточно для нас обоих, потому что по ночам он все еще иногда плачет. И каждый раз я не знаю, будить его или оставить нашу давнюю драму в его снах.  
Иногда я сам лежу без сна и молча пялюсь в темноту. Я заставил Гая убить Дон. Практически вынудил его убить женщину, которую он тогда думал, что любил. Тогда мне казалось, что это доказательство того, что он усвоил наконец урок, который я всеми правдам и неправдами пытался в него вбить. Если у тебя есть мечта, то будь готов пойти на все, что угодно, ради ее достижения.  
Гай хотел остаться со мной. Пусть и сам не понимая тогда своих мотивов, он все же четко знал, что совершенно не желает уходить, путь и на очень высокую должность. Я же... Я думал, что для меня этот выбор уже давно позади. И лишь много позже я понял, что принес в жертву своим желаниям любимого человека, сделал из него убийцу, сломал и исковеркал его личность.  
Сделал из него еще одну акулу, может быть, даже более жестокую, чем я.  
Ведь мне никогда никого не приходилось убивать самому.

Конец


End file.
